Drew-Bianca-Alli Love Triangle
The love triangle between Drew Torres, Bianca DeSousa, and Alli Bhandari most commonly known as Bralli, 'began when Bianca started liking Drew and pursued him and Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca. Drew was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Alli instantly begins to crush on Drew. In her words, "Ever since I laid eyes on him, I knew we were meant to be." She throws a party to impress him and get his attention. At the party, she starts up a game of "I Never." Alli and Drew subtly confess they are interested in each other. She abruptly ends the party before the game ends, and the two exchange glances. Drew shows back up for his watch and Alli invites him in where they make out. Alli thinks she and Drew are dating. She repeatedly tries to get him to go out with her, but Drew tells her that he's busy with his QB1 position. They later agree to see each other casually. Alli confronts Drew about the status of their relationship, which he confirms is Friends with Benefits "if you have to label it." However, she wants them to be an official couple. When she later asks him to double date with her, Jenna, and K.C. at the dance, he declines, as his mom thinks he needs to work on his grades. Alli does his essay on the Victorian Era for him, causing them both to get in trouble with Perino. He breaks off the friends with benefits relationship. His exact words, "For a genius, you're not very smart." Drew tries to get over Alli by taking Marisol on a date. However, the date does not go well. Realizing he wants to get back with Alli, Drew tries to ask her out to the dance, but she declines seeing as how he asked Marisol out so quickly after their fight. He makes more attempts which prove to be futile. He has Adam trick her into meeting him at a photo booth where he apologizes and tells why he likes her. Once she forgives him, they take photos in the booth. At school, they playfully wear labels declaring their new relationship official Later on the day of Degrassi Vegas Night Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca in the boiler room. They began dating in 'The Way We Get By (1) and broke up in Idioteque. Bianca originally approached Drew while he was with Alli Bhandari and openly flirted with him, even going to the lengths of sending him sexy photos and inviting him to the boiler room for oral sex. Drew, although claiming to be committed to Alli, responded to Bianca's advances, and met her down in the boiler room, where he received a blow job, thus cheating on Alli. Starting their relationship not long afterwords, the two went through many dangerous and even deadly trials, but after much drama, Drew proposed to her, making the two engaged. Season 10 In All Falls Down (1), While Drew is getting study advice from K.C., he notices Bianca standing in the hallway, staring at him, which makes him smile back. Bianca approaches them and sits next to Drew, asking if he can zip her sweater up because it's "stuck". When he zips it, she puts her hands on his chest, both obviously like it. She thanks him, and walks away. While Alli and Drew are talking at lunch, Drew gets a text from Bianca, and doesn't want Alli to see it. After she wrestles for the phone, Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending him sexy photos, claiming she is going to beat her up. Later when Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and the two discuss the pictures. Drew says he liked them but he is with Alli, and she says if he wants to be with her she'll be in the Boiler Room at 4:00pm, not caring he has a girlfriend. Bianca smiles at Drew during exams, and he is confused on what to do. Ultimately, he decides to go to the Boiler Room, where Bianca is waiting. She grabs his hand and undoes his belt. Bianca has "oral sex" with Drew in the boiler room. In All Falls Down (2), Alli is with Drew at the dance, unaware that he hooked up with Bianca in the boiler room earlier. Adam urges Drew to tell Alli, stating that if he doesn't, she'll find out some other way. Drew ignores Adam's advice, and instead suggests to Alli that they leave. Bianca comes up and cheekily suggests the boiler room. Alli laughs, Drew downplays it, then Bianca mentions "it didn't seem like nothing when we were down there." she leaves leaving Alli confused and angry. Alli confronts Drew, asking what she meant. Drew starts to tell Alli about the boiler room incident- when Alli jumps to conclusions, thinking Bianca and Drew had sex, Drew declines it, Alli then asked if the kissed, and Drew decides to go with that, then telling the truth. Drew tries to explain to Alli that it was a huge mistake, but Alli ends up leaving hurt and angry. Drew finds Alli on a bench crying. Drew apologizes, saying how much of a mistake it was, asking Alli if she will forgive him. Alli asks him if it was just a kiss. Drew, with a guilty look, agrees. Alli decides to forgive him, with the condition that he can never speak to Bianca again.Drew quickly agrees, and they steal a kiss before heading back into the dance. Drew heads into the dance, and confronts Bianca, telling her to keep quiet, so Alli won't find out and dump him. Bianca says she doesn't care about that, but she does want to win the flat screen TV. Drew hands over his chips to her, and she promises to keep quiet. Alli comes up, demanding why Drew is speaking to Bianca. Drew says he is keeping her quiet, Bianca agrees that her lips are sealed. Alli, who is still angry at the incident, tells Bianca to stop kissing other girls boyfriends. Bianca laughs at what Drew had told her, and confides to Alli what really happened. Bianca then tells Drew the deals off, Drew tries to speak to Alli, but she storms off again. Alli is outside the dance, crying over how Drew cheated on her. Owen comes up, and asks her what's wrong? She informs him that Drew cheated on her. Owen said that he's a moron. Alli asks Owen if he finds her sexy. Owen agrees, mentioning that guys would pay big bucks to hook up with her. Owen mentions he has fifty bucks, which he would give to Alli to hook up. Alli seems hesitant, but Owen says it would make Drew really jealous. Alli then agrees. Drew is looking for Alli, and ends up talking to Adam, telling him about how good his relationship with Alli was. Adam questions why he then hooked up with Bianca, which Drew replied that she made him feel like a rock star. Bianca soon joins them at the table, Drew insults her, Bianca retaliates, claiming Drew cheated on her the fist chance he got, so she wasn't that important after all. Drew says she is worth more that Bianca. Bianca then informs Drew that Alli is in the boiler room with Owen, Drew rushes down to stop her. In the boiler room, Alli is having regrets about coming down with Owen. She makes two attempts to get away, Owen then remarks that she's a tease, and that's why Drew cheated on her. Drew rushes down, demanding that Owen leaves, which he does. Alli questions why Drew came, which he replies to stop her from making a huge mistake. Drew attempts to apologize to Alli again, but she says "I liked you so much, and you treated me like dirt." Drew tells her "maybe I thought I wasn't good enough for you" Alli remarks "you sure proved it." Drew tries to apologize, but Mrs. Torres enters, from a tip off from Owen. She asks "what did she do to you" to Drew, referring to Alli. When out of the boiler room, Mrs. Torres remarks how disappointed she is in Drew. Drew argues that nothing happened, but Mrs. Torres turns a deaf ear, and rounds on Alli, asking her what she thinks she's doing, "Trading favors like some common whore." Alli also claims that nothing happened, and Drew tries to defend Alli. But, Mrs. Torres tells him not to, and to find his brother. Drew gives Alli one last look, before leaving to find Adam. In Don't Let Me Get Me, After the disaster at Vegas Night, Degrassi is under the weight of a major discipline crackdown. New rules, new security and a stiff new dress code. Alli and Clare are seen at the entrance of Degrassi, discussing the situation that occurred in the Boiler Room between her and Owen, when Drew shows up. Drew is trying to convince Alli that it was all Bianca's fault, but she confronts Drew about giving him a second chance. She says she's moving on and holds Clare's hand and heads to their class. Then the new intro package appears. After the intro, a frustrated looking Mr. Simpson reminds students of their photo ID's and no backpack policy when he stumbles upon Sav and Holly J. They apologize to him but he is still angry with them, and suggest they set a better example by reading the new school rules. Sav and Holly J. continue with their morning announcements. Later, Alli and Clare are seen discussing Fitz's fake stabbing and the lockdown, and Clare's status with Eli. Alli says she wants a new start, so she joins the Science Club which consists of three students, Adam, Connor, and Wesley. The group discusses science materials when Connor mentions the club's captaincy, Alli says she wants to be the captain. Alli and Clare are seen at her locker discussing feeling good and maybe giving Drew another chance when Drew interrupts, and Mr. Simpson tells Alli to go to the Principal's Office. Drew and Alli discuss the self-esteem seminar when Bianca interrupts to comment about the seminar being girls only. In the Principal's Office, Mr. Simpson advises Alli to take the self-esteem seminar created solely for boosting the self-esteem for the victims of rape, and humiliation. In the seminar Alli is seen bored in the class. Bianca and Alli argue about the boiler room and the lockdown. During their break, Alli finds out about steamy photos of Bianca and forwards it to everyone. Alli and Sav leave their parents' car, when Drew approaches Alli and Mr. Bhandari catches them. Alli covers it up and claims that Drew is just another member of the Science Club. Her dad leaves, so does Drew. Clare shows up and reminds Alli of the boiler room situation and warns her about giving Drew a second chance. Meanwhile in class, Connor receives a text message containing a steamy photo of Bianca which Alli sent. Bianca figures out that Alli is the one who sent the naked photo of her to the entire school. Alli says "Little ol' me, if only you can prove it", and Bianca proceeds to punch her. They continue fighting and the Degrassi students take pictures and videos of the fight. Both parents were informed of the fight and Alli's parents come immediately. When Alli's parents arrive she claims Bianca attacked her, and making herself seem innocent. Alli goes with Mr. Simpson into his office, and he discusses what happened between her and Bianca. Mr. Bhandari wants to see the file and Mr. Simpson ignores her "no" head shakes. Mr. Simpson hands them the file with Alli's records with Alli's previous doctor note, and other school offences inside. Mrs. Bhandari sees the doctors note and is concerned as to why she went to the doctor and which one. Mr. Bhandari notices the term sexting and demands Alli tell him what it is. She confesses she sent revealing photos of herself to a boy. Alli receives suspension for a day. Clare wants her to hang in there. Later that day, Mrs. Bhandari told Alli that she is a 15 year old girl with a discipline file the size of a phone book and told her Alli to tell her what she wrote in her diary. Alli tells her mom that she had sex with a boy and she thought she caught an STI but she didn't and that she's okay. Later that night Alli's parents are seen emotional with her parents arguing, crying and fighting over what to do with her. The next day at school Alli and Sav meet up with Holly J. Sav complains that he is now her chaperone because of what happened with Bianca and everything else that happened at a Night In Vegas and her personal life. Holly J. points out that Bianca didn’t force Drew into the boiler room and Sav says that if it wasn’t Bianca Drew cheated with, it would be someone else. With this in mind, Alli makes the difficult decision to leave Degrassi. She realizes that all her bad decisions seem to come from trying to impress boys and that the best plan of action would be to go to an all girls school. While cleaning out her locker the next day, Drew approaches Alli and asks to walk her to class. Alli tells Drew that she's leaving Degrassi and that she never should've given him a second chance. Alli prepares to leaves as Clare reminds Alli that she's is her best friend and she knows the real, nice, funny and sweet Alli. Then Alli takes her last walk down the halls of Degrassi. Trivia *As of [[Don't Let Me Get Me|'Don't Let Me Get Me']] this love triangle is over. *Drew and Bianca were engaged. *Drew and Bianca both protected each other from Anson and Vince. *Bianca stated that Drew is the only good thing she has. *Drew loved the fact that Bianca never judged him. *Alli is the first girl Drew has cheated on with Bianca, the second being Katie. *They are both friends with Adam Torres, K.C. Guthrie, and Dave Turner. *Drew was the first boyfriend of Alli's that cheated on her. The second was Dave. *Alli and Bianca once hated each other. Timeline *Love Triangle: **Start Up: All Falls Down (1) (1023) **Ended: 'Don't Let Me Get Me '(1025-1026) ***Reason: Alli broke up with Drew and left Degrassi Gallery Tumblr_l7sh1ujx9H1qct0ifo1_500.jpg DLMGM19.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles